The Kidnapping
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: THE FINAL STORY OF MY SERIES IS NOW UP! i am proud to present the sequel to The Dare, The Wedding, and The Changing! ENJOY R&R!


**AHA! i have FINALLY posted The Kidnapping, my much awaited story thing! sorry it took me so long! Now since i'm still writing it may take me while to finish it so bear with me! i'm trying to finish it but ack there is so much to cover!**

_**A/N: **__This is the final story in my little series I hope you have enjoyed thus far…__**NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME! THEY BELONG TO THE STUPENDOUS STEPHENIE MEYERS WHOM W/O HER THESE STORIES WOULDN'T EXSIT!**_

The Kidnapping 

"Is Mrs. Isabella Cullen home?" said a snow-white haired man.

"Um…no…actually she's out…_hunting_ with Edward" replied a rather flustered Rosalie. The man smirked.

"Well I have a bit of business to discuss with her, do you care if I come inside and wait for her?" He asked in a very velvety voice.

"Uh—" She glanced around "—I don't suppose it would hurt" She opened the door and let the vampire in.

EPOV

Bella is learning, I know that, and she's advancing so fast, but gosh darn it she just won't listen!

"Ok Bella now breath in and out" She did, "Now smell all the scents" She did, "Do sense a being, another person, or personality inside, is it calling for blood?" She closed her eyes and nodded, "Now embrace it and let it take control" She went into a crouch position and started swaying from side to side. The she leaped at me, and was on top of me in matter of moments, she growled. I looked into her eyes and they were dark topaz, her eyes flickered yellow. She nuzzled my cheek…still on top of me. Then she kissed me on the lips. She lightly laughed.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I was slightly aggravated, but her kisses made it ok, she was in a playful mood, her emotions sometimes flowed through me.

"Why I'm a predator hunting my prey! You, love are my prey" She smiled and kissed me again this time I returned the kiss, and rolled her over so now I was on top of her. She opened her eyes…crimson flash.

"Bella, we really need to get you fed, I don't want you to try to be around humans when you're thirsty. We are going to see Charlie tonight remember?" I said…still on top of her.

"Well…okay…embrace inner self got it" Finally she listens to me.

BPOV

I was crouched with my eyes closed, I felt myself sway, and then I felt it come over me. I had a burning sensation in the back of my throat, a yearning. I bolted off, I smelled my prey I wanted it. I felt the sensation in my throat become stronger. I stopped in my tracks and saw it, a doe. A little on the small side but it was ok it was mine, the greedy creature agreed, I felt an extra flow of venom in my mouth. I growled and lunged. Then I sunk my teeth into its skin, the warm blood flooded my mouth. The creature smiled. The doe fought me, so I easily snapped its neck. When I finished draining the animal completely, I felt myself gain control. I turned around and there was Edward he was smiling.

"Very good Bella you were so natural at that!" oh, if I could blush I would. Edward walked over to me and kissed me, if I had a heart it would skip a beat.

"Thanks Edward how are my eyes" Please tell me it worked, I hope it worked.

He smiled "Purple"

"Purple?" I said bemused

"No they flashed purple what was your emotion?" I thought for a moment

"Hope" We both smiled

"Lets add that to the list."

EPOV

She was excited we had complied a rather good list of all her emotion

Emotions of Bella 

Red-Love

Orange-Anger

Yellow-Happiness

Green -Jealousy

Blue-Sadness

Purple-Hope

Pink-Embarrassment

Black-Fear

We added that to our list. I wasn't sure if she was still thirsty.

"Are you finished or do you want a little more". Red.

"Oh, I want more, but not to drink" She had a wicked smile. I was standing next to her when she grabbed my collar and force my lips with hers. I moaned, she has been very aggressive ever since her change. Yet she was still my angel.

BPOV

I don't know if the greedy creature was still partially in control of me but I had this feeling like I had to have all of Edward that I could, while I still could. I glanced up to see him, I shut my eyes, and inhaled his sweet scent, _not black, not black_, I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were curious but he didn't push me any further. We had now discovered that if certain emotions became too strong, things would happen. Rooms shake, objects break, unpredictable things.

"Let's go home Bella" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay lets go" about 100 yards from the house I sensed it and my body went rigid I stopped right where I was.

EPOV

Bella had stopped and I smelled it too.

"What is he doing here?" she hissed. Her eyes flashed orange, and the color lingered a little longer than normal. "I refuse to go in there with_ him_" She snarled.

"Bella what's wrong?" _'Edward please I might kill him if I do!'_ Suddenly her eyes flashed black, fear.

"Bella, I am here I won't let _anything_ happen ok?" She stood up

"Ok, thank you Edward, I love you" I kissed her forehead as she looked up at me.

"I love you too" She was terrified, she looked at me eyes wide. They flashed black again. We approached the house. Her body was still extremely tensed.

I opened the door and we walked inside. Bella let out a low growl, from deep in her chest. Then we entered the living room to face him.

BPOV

There he was the reason for my fear. I was fighting myself trying not to attack him right here and now. Marcus stood and turned to Edward and I.

"Why hello there Bella, Edward" Edward and I stood hand in hand. Edward broke the silence.

"What do you want?" His eyes were pained, he already knew what the member of the Volturi wanted.

"I came on behalf if my family, we wanted to again invite Bella and yourself to join the Volturi." A low growl emitted from my chest.

"No" I spat. He turned to Edward.

"Bella is my mate, where she goes I go. So I decline, no, thank you", Edward replied. I had a terrible feeling like something was going to happen.

"Aro will not be pleased to hear this" Marcus pursed his lips. "This is not the last time you will see me" Marcus glared at me "You _will_ join us" and he was gone. I was shaking with anger. No I would never join the Volturi.

"Never" I hissed. Edward squeezed my hand. Marcus growled and was gone. For now


End file.
